


Theo, the Goodest Boy

by Iseasilyamused



Series: Theo [3]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Military veteran, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tommy Conlon's dog, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Tommy gets a service dog. His name is Theo.
Series: Theo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640968
Kudos: 5





	Theo, the Goodest Boy




End file.
